Zero
by Soraku
Summary: HYxRP - Heero's struggle while dealing with the Zero System. Somewhat overdramatic at times... Closest thing I have so far to a lemon, but nothing graphic... ^_^; Plz R&R!! *COMPLETE* (AN: I wrote this all in 2 hours... whoa...)
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Do you own Gundam Wing? Nope, neither do I. And yet I'm still writing about it... small world, huh? Yeah yeah, so don't sue. Just read. Then review. ^_^

( Zero )  
( PR )

_You can't control me._

He convulsed.

_You're lost. You can't control me._

Another shiver sped through his body.

_Where is your enemy?_

His eyes shot open. The enemy was there, to the left- no, to the right- warning lights and sounds came from every direction. He was lost. He was being controlled. He saw the light coming toward him, the shot that would end his life. Few thoughts sped through his mind as the light grew brighter and brighter-

"Relena-"

He sat up in bed, panting. 

_'Not again...' _Dreams of death and destruction were what he always had. He couldn't escape them. Since that day, that day with Treize, they had become worse. Epyon controlled his mind now, it seemed. Controlled it with that damned Zero System.

"What _is_ it?" He glared at the shadows on the walls. His spoken question echoed in the empty room. There was no moonlight entering the room from the single, open window. No breeze. Only cold, stale air. Nothing moved. 

_'Why did I think of her?'_ His dream haunted him. It would continue to haunt him, until another took its place. _'Why?' _She would continue to haunt him. A trained soldier, doing his best to avoid the thing that could very well cause his downfall without ever knowing about it. 

"**WHY**?!"

The shadows would not answer, nor would his hard mattress return the beating it received. Pulling the thin sheet up around his shoulders, he shivered, turned onto his side and closed his eyes in an attempt to regain his own thoughts and feelings.


	2. Zero One

Disclaimer: Do you own Gundam Wing? Nope, neither do I. And yet I'm still writing about it... small world, huh? Yeah yeah, so don't sue. Just read. Then review. ^_^

( Zero )  
( I )

He had taken it. Why, he did not know, nor would he ever forgive himself for. It had been offered so freely, and he had taken it. Why had he ever trusted Treize?

The system had completely overwhelmed him. Perfect physical condition and an emotional void did nothing to the Zero System. Epyon was built, it seemed, to take control of one's mind and keep control for as long as one was living.

_Or perhaps it keeps control when you're dead, too._

He sat in the cockpit, surrounded by somewhat familiar controls and buttons. Soldier's hands slid around them in a near-sensuous embrace. The battlefield was not an obstacle. His battlefields were constantly changing. One only had to take into account the terrain and enemy. All battles in space could be fought the same way.

That is, if Epyon had let him.

_Pilot._

It spoke. Not using words, not into his mind. He could feel it.

_Pilot._

The cockpit pulsed with golden light each time it spoke.

_Pilot. I control you now._

Defense took over. 

"No one controls me."

He barely had to blink before he was standing in a field. He heard shouts and laughter. Barking.

That little girl and her dog-  
The building exploded  
Doctor J-  
He wasn't enough of a soldier  
A white room with a white bed  
Needles and syringes  
Trials and tests  
Emotional void-  
_No one controls you?_

He was standing with her. Holding a gun to her head.  
"I'm going to kill you," he heard himself say. He saw her eyes staring at him, unafraid. Her eyes... no, not hers. A glowing, golden light.

_I control you now._

He was with her again.

"Heero," she said in a soft, gentle voice. She was so gentle, so fragile...Her golden hair flowed freely over her shoulders. His hand reached out and his fingers- fingers that had wrapped themselves around weaponry and controls so many times- threaded through the silky strands.  
"Relena..." he barely ground out before he brought her mouth to his in a kiss full of hunger. Dominating. He couldn't believe it when she tentatively moved her mouth against his. It sent cords of desire straight to his core. He growled. Their mouths apart, he looked down into her face. She was flushed with desire, lips swollen. Her half-lidded eyes met his as she twined her arms around his neck and brought her mouth up to his again.

They were in her bedroom.

She was leading him toward the bed. Never breaking the kiss, they backed up.

He didn't know how they got onto the bed or when they stripped their clothing, but she was lying on top of him, pressed against him and still kissing him. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and growled again. Then they had flipped over and she was welcoming him, beckoning for him to reach completion...

"I love you, Heero..." she said the instant before they peaked. She opened her eyes to gaze up at him, and they were full of a hellish golden light.

_I control you now._

He couldn't fight the system.

_Pilot. You're lost. You can't control me._

He tried. Over and over again he tried.

_You can't control me._

All he could hear was her breathy voice, calling his name as he ascended to heaven and hell at the same time.  
Her eyes were full of golden light.

_You can't control me. I control you now._


	3. Zero Two

Disclaimer: Do you own Gundam Wing? Nope, neither do I. And yet I'm still writing about it... small world, huh? Yeah yeah, so don't sue. Just read. Then review. ^_^

( Zero )  
( II )

His dreams were still filled with the images that Epyon had fed him. When Treize had asked, what was he to say?

He was not worthy enough to duel with a man who could control this system. Not yet.

Why he wanted to try again was beyond rational thought. Then again, he had never been one for running from what he was afraid of. Soldiers do not run.

_Are you afraid of me? Zero asked. Are you afraid, soldier? Are you afraid, pilot?_

Yes. He was afraid. Not of pain, not of death. Not of destruction.

_You are afraid of her... _Zero purred. _You promised to kill her._

"Relena..."

_You can kill her._

He aimed the buster rifle at the approaching mobile dolls. He would fight the system and, this time, he would win.

_You can't control me. _Zero mocked him.

The mobile dolls suddenly had flowing, golden hair and a twinkling laugh. He saw her imitate his soldier's stare as he pointed a gun- no, he aimed the buster rifle at her head- her heart.

_You can kill her now._

"No... Relena..."

He tore the invitation in two, watching with a stoic glare as her flawless features crumpled. She wouldn't cry, in front of him? She grasped at the sleeves of her school uniform, reaching up to wipe her eyes. He reached out with a finger first to wipe away a single tear.

"I'm going to kill you." Before her gasp reached his ears he was already far enough away to smirk to himself. But she followed him.

Down steps  
around a corner  
into an empty room

"Heero!" she exclaimed, her cornflower blue ballgown swaying with each step she took. It had belonged to her mother. The color matched the beautiful blue of her eyes... He caught her arm and held it firmly. Their gazes met, both equally hostile yet passionate. As their tongues danced and fought for superiority, he realized that her softly curving figure was pressed against him. He was pressing her close to him. He stroked her chest through the fabric. Suddenly he hated it. 

She was encouraging him.

Licking, pressing, caressing...

Again she taught him pleasure. He had never known how to feel so wonderful. Again she cried out.

"I love you..."

And her eyes were golden. He grasped at her figure underneath him as it dissipated through his fingers. The golden light from her eyes surrounded him.

"Relena... Relena, I love-"

And Zero was laughing at him.

_I control you, pilot. You will kill her._

No...

_I can tell you the future. Soldier. You will kill her, just as you promised to._

Relena...

She does not love you.

"NO!" The golden light disappeared and he was falling, falling backward toward Earth. He had to destroy the block. It would fall and destroy...

_She will die._

He growled. _'I won't let her die.'_

_I control you._

"I will survive."

Yet Zero's laughter continued.


	4. Zero Three

Disclaimer: Do you own Gundam Wing? Nope, neither do I. And yet I'm still writing about it... small world, huh? Yeah yeah, so don't sue. Just read. Then review. ^_^

( Zero )  
( III )

Why did it constantly torment him? For over a year he had been haunted by dreams of the system. Of his past.

Of her.

Death, pain, destruction. They were forgotten memories. They never mattered in the first place.

She was destroying him. She was pain.

She was death, he was dying.

Kill her.

_Kill her._

He had tried. Standing there on the balcony, looking down at her. Speaking to diplomats. His hand shook as he aimed the gun at her heart. Then she had looked at him with golden eyes and the gun fell silently to the floor.

_Kill her._

I... I can't...

_You will kill her, pilot._

The others were fighting. He could see them through Zero.

Deathscythe turned its back for a moment. Duo's scream was like a rent in the still void of space.

_He is dead._

Duo...

_Watch._

And it forced him to.

Sandrock turned to help and was rendered defenseless. Ripped to shreds before Quatre had a chance to see what was coming.

_Two are dead. They will all die._

"I'm out of ammunition," Trowa said. The hailstorm of missiles that landed on Heavyarms would have been too much for a full force of Mobile Suits to handle.

_Death, destruction..._

Wufei, Lucrezia, Milliardo-

_They are all dead._

... dead...

He saw her.

He pointed a gun at her again.

_Kill her._

He pulled the trigger.

_She is dead._

And screamed.

She was screaming, calling out for him. He, too, was calling her name. 

Heaven and hell at once.

"I love you!" she cried. For once, her eyes did not contain that hellish light. He collapsed next to her, gasping for breath.

"Relena... I thought... Zero said..."

"Heero..."

"Zero said you didn't love me... that you were dead..."

_I am dead,_ Relena said.

He did not open his eyes, yet he knew that hers were full of golden light.

Zero crashed to the ground.

_I control... you.... I created it all..._

No... He pulled himself out of the cockpit and struggled inside the building.

_You can't control me... You can't win._

He pointed the gun at her.

_You're lost. She doesn't love you. I created that._

He pulled the trigger. Mariemaia was dead.

_Relena is dead. You killed her._

No. Zero is dead.

_You can't... control me..._

And collapsed into her arms.


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: Do you own Gundam Wing? Nope, neither do I. And yet I'm still writing about it... small world, huh? Yeah yeah, so don't sue. Just read. Then review. ^_^

( Zero )  
( EP )

He was gasping for air. Sitting. Panting.

"Heero?" she said from beside him.

WHY?! Why was he tormented like this? His bare body reacted to hers, covered only by the light sheet. The urge to touch her was unbearable.

He did it, did it all again.

Kissed her. Kissed her with the lovingness and gentleness that he had always wanted to. Kissed her with every fraction of himself with which he wished that she was real, this was real. Swept the inside of her mouth with his tongue, memorizing every inch of it.

Touched her. Softly, gently. Stroked her with caring hands. Trying to prove to himself that he was in control.

Loved her. With every ounce of his being. She controlled him. It was not Zero, it was never Zero. It was Relena. He loved her.

As they peaked, she cried out his name. He buried his face in her neck.

And began to cry.

"Relena..."

"Heero," she said. He looked up into her face-

her eyes were a beautiful cornflower blue-

"I love you."

OWARI 


End file.
